Dancing
by writingissues
Summary: Levy x Lucy: Lucy was unlucky with many things in her life, but not with her.


One of my fav Yuri pairings in Fairy Tail and something I've been wanting to do for Levy x Lucy so here it is. Enjoy

Originally posted on Feb 6, 2017 on tumblr

* * *

Lucy really did have the worst luck, she was convinced really she had been cursed and that became even more believable when her father told her the origin of her name, but somehow Lucy didn't mind as much, you could say she accepted her fate or had gotten used to it. But even then she couldn't help but pout when something happened. Be it suddenly tripping and her shirt, somehow against all logic, getting torn and then landing on Natsu. This was embarrassing in on itself, even though it didn't seem to bother him, though by now Lucy was sure he was used to it.

Even though she had accepted her unlucky fate, didn't mean she liked it at all; even when Levy would smile laughing when Lucy would return to the apartment. Her brown eyes light and cheeks blushing from trying to hold in her laughter as she patted a pouting Lucy's head or back, as Lucy held onto her, arms wrapped around tight and taking a deep breathe in, sometimes seeing Levy's reaction made it not so bad.

But now she could feel goosebumps form on her skin as she stood in front of Levy, wondering just how in the world the smaller woman convinced her to try out dancing lessons. Which really she didn't need considering how she grew up, but when Levy licked her lips looking up at her deep brown eyes Lucy just couldn't say no at all. Even though she had two left feet and would only at best slow dance while barely lifting her feet, though not like she even sought out to even dance.

"Lu-chan it'll be fine, we're at home so you don't have to worry about getting scolded." The script mage laughed, remembering how half of the class was Lucy just being scolded in some form or another, and ended with the teacher needing to get her toes bandaged. Though Levy later said the woman deserved it so Lucy shouldn't feel too bad. "Just look at me okay?" smiling as Lucy returned the smile as she moved into the stance with Levy, her hand on the small of her back, while Levy's touched her shoulder, their other hands cupping into a hand hold.

Slowly they moved back and forth as Levy counted at loud, but her eyes never leaving Lucy's own brown ones, she could feel her face burn but she didn't mind seeing Levy's face was just as red even though she was trying to act cool, even taking the lead in the dance! Which in that moment she couldn't help, or really did it on purpose pull Levy's body closer to hers, which caused her to gasp and in that moment both had lost their footing, only for levy to regain hers by smashing her tiny foot into Lucy's.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled but still kept ahold of Levy who just up at her, her lips trembling as Lucy shut her eyes, her mouth opening in a grimace and in those seconds she slowly opened her eyes as the tears edged out only to see Levy staring at her, her hand removed from her shoulder to cover her mouth.

She was laughing.

"Levy, don't laugh that hurt!" Lucy whined and again, somehow, she slipped landing on top of Levy with a heavy thud. Levy only laid under her mouth open but teeth clenched as she tried to hold in any giggles from it all, Lucy moved herself up her arms on each side of Levy's head, staring down at the small blue hair woman, whose face was pink and red, eyes closed showing her long lashes placed out.

Sometimes Lucy considered herself really lucky to have such terrible luck.

She leaned down, with that thought in the back of her head as her lips touched Levy's quivering ones, who only took a few seconds to respond to the kiss her arms moving up to wrap around Lucy's. The kiss didn't last long as they pulled apart, slightly panting as both of their bodies felt hot, and Lucy knew her face was just as red as Levy's but she didn't care as she smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to have to scold you, Levy-chan." Her voice slightly deeper, praying that sounded as witty as it did in her head. Levy gulped her mouth twisting before letting out a laugh as she pulled Lucy closer to her, eyes glistening as her smile resembled the ones she wore when she was being mischievous, Lucy couldn't feel her heart pound in ears, almost missing Levy's reply.

"Perfect."

Lucy really did have the best luck.


End file.
